


Centrefold (di limeysugar)

by lilyj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotico, M/M, PWP, Romantico, Servizio Fotografico, Sesso Descrittivo, Uso Improprio di Manico di Scopa, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una rivista porno gay, un servizio fotografico, Harry, Draco, una scopa e del lubrificante... risultato? Una NC17 al limite del PWP, con qualche ghignata qua e là. Se volete cuoricini di zucchero, fiumi di melassa e dichiarazioni d'amore eterno, vi conviene cambiare fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centrefold (di limeysugar)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Centrefold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44668) by limeysugar. 



> Titolo: **Centrefold** (Paginone Centrale)
> 
> Autrice: limeysugar
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Beta: [ Sourcreamandonions ](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=824)
> 
> Rating: nc17
> 
> Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
> 
> Sommario: una rivista porno gay, un servizio fotografico, Harry, Draco, una scopa e del lubrificante... risultato? Una NC17 al limite del PWP, con qualche ghignata qua e là. Se volete cuoricini di zucchero, fiumi di melassa e dichiarazioni d'amore eterno, vi conviene cambiare fic.
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla **[qui](http://www.thehexfiles.net/viewstory.php?sid=9049)**. L'account dell'autrice è su **[The Hex Files](http://thehexfiles.net/index.php).**
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Row, lo sanno anche i muri. Quello che la maggior parte dei muri non sa, però, è che novanta volte su cento i ragazzi si divertono di più con noi, anche se non ci guadagniamo un soldo. Al contrario della Row. Maledetta.
> 
>  **Warnings (dell'autrice)** **:** tentativo di umorismo e volgare uso improprio di un manico di scopa. E sì, è proprio quello cui state pensando. È troppo per voi? Allora non leggete. In più si accenna anche al felching*, che è una delle mie perversioni preferite. Ribadisco: se è troppo forte per le vostre anime pie, sapete dove cliccare. E comunque non può assolutamente essere più disgustoso dell'Mpreg. Ugh.
> 
> Nota dell'Autrice **:** c'è una fic scritta da Incessant_Darkness dove Harry e Draco posano per una rivista gay. Mi piaceva da matti l' _idea_ , perciò l'ho pubblicamente rubata e ho scritto di come sarebbe piaciuta a _me_ una situazione del genere: fuori di testa e sconcia! Nel bene e nel male, eccovela. Oh, ed è totalmente ed indubitabilmente canon-free. Canon, quale canon?
> 
> Nota della Traduttrice **:** Allora, questa dovrebbe essere stata la mia prima traduzione, se non ricordo male. Senza pormi il problema, ho iniziato a postare su AO3 le traduzioni più recenti, quindi ci potrebbero essere delle discrepanze di accuratezza/scorrevolezza/stile/etc. fra questa storia e le altre. Chiedo venia, ma non ho il coraggio di ricontrollarle tutte. Tornando alla storia: i warnings sono dell'autrice: li trovo divertenti così, _nature_! Anche se non condivido il disgusto per le Mpreg, ma ammetto che c'è ben poco che mi disgusta. Ringrazio [Sourcreamandonions](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=824) per il betaggio (fatto nonostante l'argomento ed il pairing le facessero accapponare la pelle) e [T'Jill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill) per la consulenza (beta occulta e streghetta di html: se questa fic ai tempi è stata pubblicata è solo colpa sua!).
> 
>  ***** Se non sapete cos'è il felching, _prima di leggere la fic_ , andate a dare un'occhiata a **[questa](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Felching)** pagina su Wikipedia, è un consiglio amichevole! Non dite che non vi avevo avvertite!
> 
> Ad ogni asterisco all'interno della storia corrisponde una noticina in fondo.

Centrefold

**1\. Per come vanno le riunioni di solito, questa sarebbe potuta andare peggio.**

Draco sedeva nell'atrio della casa editrice, aspettando di essere chiamato. Non era nervoso, oh no; stava tremando leggermente, sì, ma solo per l'anticipazione.

Due o tre mesi prima aveva inviato un paio di foto ad una rivista per l'angolino amatoriale.

Apparentemente, dopo che le foto erano state pubblicate, da parte dei lettori c'era stata una richiesta di massa per averne ancora. Uomini in tutta l'Inghilterra si erano ammazzati di seghe sulla figura nuda di Draco, che non poteva proprio dire di esserne sorpreso. Dopo tutto era stato il Dio del Sesso degli Slytherin. E, naturalmente, era rimasto al top della classifica dei "Più Scopabili" di _Death Eater Monthly*_ per sei mesi di fila, appena diventato maggiorenne. Era un peccato che quel giornale di bassa lega avesse chiuso i battenti alla morte di Voldemort; ora era obbligato a posare per i fottutissimi _babbani!_

Quando venne finalmente chiamato il suo nome, Draco si fece strada oltre la receptionist, e venne guidato attraverso delle lucenti doppie porte e poi su per un ascensore, fino all'ufficio del direttore della rubrica. Per essere un edificio babbano era abbastanza imponente. Se non fosse stato così preso dall'architettura del posto, Draco avrebbe notato Harry Potter entrare nell'atrio attraverso la porta a vetri girevole. Tuttavia sentì la receptionist dire _Buon giorno, signor Potter_ , ma non ci fece caso, dato che Potter è un cognome alquanto comune. Fin troppo comune, secondo Draco.

\--

Venne fatto accomodare da un'assistente in un ufficio dall'aspetto lussuoso. Del direttore non c'era traccia. "Le chiedo scusa, signor - Malfoy, esatto? Il signor Potter è appena entrato nel palazzo. Ha dovuto occuparsi di alcune questioni, ma sarà da lei tra poco."

"Ha detto signor Potter? Ce l'ha un nome proprio?"

"Certo che ce l'ha, sciocchino." Ma questo fu tutto ciò che l'assistente disse prima di lasciare la stanza, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Non c'è bisogno di specificare che Draco rimase niente meno che allibito quando la porta si aprì, alcuni istanti dopo, e si trovò faccia a faccia con il signor Potter. Il signor Harry Potter. Il signor Harry James Potter, il Ragazzo Gay di Gryffindor. Il signor Harry--

"Bene, Malfoy, sono lieto che tu ce l'abbia fatta ad arrivare."

Draco era quasi, ma solo quasi, senza parole. I Malfoy non _restano_ senza parole. "Sei un editore di riviste porno gay? Devo ammettere che la cosa non mi sorprende." Riuscì ad indirizzargli un ghigno ed un'alzata di sopracciglio Malfoy™, sperando di mascherare il fatto che ci era davvero rimasto di stucco.

"Ufficialmente sono un Auror. Diciamo che questo è un hobby." Prima di continuare, Harry si sedette in un'ampia poltrona, dietro la grande scrivania. "Mi tiene alto il morale."

"Il tuo 'morale', eh? È così che lo chiamano i bambini al giorno d'oggi?"

"Be', sì, tiene su anche quello."

Di colpo, senza motivo apparente, Malfoy si sentì in imbarazzo. "Allora hai visto le mie foto?"

"Insomma, Malfoy. È il mio lavoro." Avrebbe potuto _giurare_ che Harry gli avesse _strizzato_ un occhio.

 

**2\. Sotto col lavoro.**

Harry aprì un cassetto e ne tirò fuori un piccolo plico di documenti. "Questo è solo un atto di rinuncia alla proprietà delle foto; attesta che tutte le foto che ti faremo sono nostre."

Fece scivolare il foglio sulla scrivania fino a Draco. "E questo è il modulo di consenso, con cui affermi di esserti prestato volontariamente per le foto. Non c'è alcun contratto, e nessuna promessa di lavoro futuro. Anche se," disse Harry, sorridendo, "non credo avremo problemi a offrirti altri servizi, se vorrai. E questo..." spinse un altro foglio attraverso la scrivania, "... riguarda il compenso. Di solito paghiamo cinquecento sterline a sessione, indipendentemente da quante ore dura. Nel tuo caso mi occuperò personalmente di convertirle in valuta da maghi."

"Gentile da parte tua." Draco lesse i documenti e li firmò. "Quanti Galeoni sono cinquecento - sterline, giusto?" Cinquecento sterline sembravano un'enormità per quattro stupide foto!

"Galeoni? Be', vediamo. Sono cinque sterline per un Galeone, quindi sono cento Galeoni."

" _Cento Galeoni_? Tutto qui? Meno male che non lo sto facendo per soldi, o morirei di fame."

"Vedo che certe cose non cambiano mai." disse Harry quasi con affetto, e Draco non riuscì a capire cosa _quello_ significasse. "Naturalmente non dovrei chiedertelo, ma perché lo _stai_ facendo? Non avrei mai pensato che tu potessi posare nudo per essere occhieggiato da un branco di babbani."

"Sono un esibizionista." A quelle parole, un altro sorriso nostalgico abbellì le labbra di Harry. " E sono sicuro che tu abbia lettori anche fra gente del mondo magico. Sono destinato ad essere riconosciuto."

"Sarai il nostro primo mago da paginone centrale. Non è niente male."

"Paginone centrale?"

"Ma certo, Malfoy. Credi che avrei dato meno spazio a colui che è stato eletto Il Più Scopabile di _Death Eater Monthly_ per sei mesi di fila?"

Sembrava che, dopotutto, anche i Malfoy _restassero_ senza parole.

 

**3\. Togliti tutto!**

Tre giorni dopo, precisamente dieci minuti prima delle dieci in punto, Draco si materializzò in un vicolo a qualche strada di distanza dalla casa editrice. Harry gli aveva detto di portare con sé la sua uniforme Slytherin, la sua bacchetta, e la sua scopa, e il tutto era stato rimpicciolito per essere infilato nella sacca che si era portato. Draco aveva immaginato che il tema del servizio sarebbe stato il fantasy, e non aveva fatto domande alla richiesta dell'editore.

\--

"Sei in orario!" Harry accolse Draco nell'atrio, cosa che gli parve alquanto strana. "Hai portato tutto?" Draco gli porse la borsa, e Harry ci sbirciò dentro. "Bene. La divisa ti va ancora, o abbiamo bisogno di sistemarla?"

Draco si sentì insultato. "Certo che mi va ancora! Non ho messo su un grammo dai tempi di Hogwarts!"

"Hmm. In realtà mi sembra che tu abbia messo su un po' di muscoli." Harry gli aveva di nuovo _strizzato_ l'occhio?

"Sì, be'. Ehm, grazie."

"Bene, allora possiamo cominciare? Lo studio è qui al piano terra, perciò non dovrai prendere ancora l'ascensore. La mia segretaria mi ha detto che ne sei stato alquanto _divertito_ , la scorsa volta."

"È solo che non ho mai avuto molte occasioni di provarlo, tutto qui."

"In realtà l'ha trovato piuttosto adorabile."

"Fantastico."

"Credo di essere d'accordo con lei. Dai, ti porto al Make-up."

\--

Venne fuori che Draco non aveva molto bisogno del lavoro della sezione Capelli e Make-up; Tristan, il fotografo, pensava avesse un look perfetto così, al naturale. Harry non ebbe da ridire.

"E' normale che un editore sia così coinvolto nel servizio fotografico vero e proprio?" chiese Draco alla ragazza del Make-up.

"In realtà no, ma capisco perché il Signor Potter sia tanto interessato a questo in particolare." I suoi occhi percorsero il corpo di Draco. "Sei forse la cosa più sexy che si sia vista da queste parti negli ultimi mesi. Sei davvero gay," chiese lei, con aria indifferente, "o sei gay per soldi?"

"Davvero gay."

"Ah, be', tutti i boni lo sono." borbottò la ragazza, raccogliendo tutta la sua attrezzatura e lasciando la stanza. Draco, perplesso, si ritrovò a domandarsi quando fosse diventato uno dei 'buoni'.

\--

Quando il costumista lo fece vestire per le foto, Draco si chiese come mai Harry gli avesse fatto portare tutta la sua roba da mago, dato che stava indossando solo un paio di pantaloni in denim e un ghigno Malfoy. Avrebbe dovuto davvero brevettarlo, prima o poi.

"Molto carino," commentò il fotografo, quando lui e Harry gli si avvicinarono per dargli le istruzioni per le foto. "Non dovrebbe volerci molto per arrivare agli scatti che vogliamo. Hai un corpo fatto apposta per l'obbiettivo." Draco ebbe effettivamente il buon senso di arrossire un po', e la cosa non sfuggì a Harry.

"Perfetto come sempre, Malfoy, ma un po' più modesto di quel che mi sarei aspettato da un sedicente esibizionista."

"Ecco quello di cui ho bisogno da lei, Signor Malfoy," si inserì Tristan, prima che Draco potesse rispondere. "Si metta a sedere sul quel divano laggiù e si rilassi per qualche minuto. Il Signor Potter ed io saremo da lei in un attimo per dirle con esattezza cosa vogliamo."

Draco attraversò lo studio fino all'ampio divano nero. Non c'era altro materiale scenico, solo il sofà al centro del set. Lo sfondo era color carbone, e il tappeto sotto i suoi piedi era spesso e bianco. L'insieme era molto di buon gusto e molto moderno.

"Ho pensato che uno sfondo grigio avrebbe fatto risaltare i tuoi occhi," disse Harry quando lui e Tristan ebbero finito di discutere. "Il bianco sarebbe stato eccessivo: ti avremmo perso."

"Molto divertente, Potter."

"Vi conoscete?"

"Siamo andati in collegio insieme," rispose Harry velocemente. Tristan sembrò molto interessato a saperne di più.

"Avete combinato qualcosa voi due?"

"Con Potter? Ma sei fuori di testa?" Draco realizzò immediatamente che il babbano non poteva aver idea del perché avrebbe dovuto essere fuori di testa. "Non eravamo esattamente quel che si dice 'amici'."

"Giusto un po' di rivalità tra case," gli venne in aiuto Harry. "È normale."

"Capisco. Allora incominciamo. Bene, Signor Malfoy, se volesse sedersi sul divano con le gambe leggermente divaricate - sì, esattamente così. Iniziamo da qui. Quando sarà a suo agio con la macchina fotografica, voglio che faccia quel che le viene spontaneo. Se vuole si può spogliare, ma non è obbligato."

"Ma naturalmente è il fine ultimo." disse Harry sorridendo. C'era qualcosa di assolutamente non-Gryffindor in quel sorriso, e Draco si chiese da quando Harry fosse diventato così, be', Slytherin.

 

**4\. Non fare l'amore con l'obbiettivo, scopalo!**

Con Harry e Tristan a far da spettatori e la fotocamera digitale che continuava silenziosamente a scattare, Draco si fece prendere dal servizio. Si leccò le dita e le portò giù, sul proprio petto, dove le passò intorno ai capezzoli e li pizzicò. Con l'altra mano si massaggiò il crescente rigonfiamento nei jeans. I suoi occhi erano puntati dritti di fronte sé, direttamente alla macchina fotografica. Era come Tristan aveva detto: era nato per quello.

"Ok, penso che quei pantaloni debbano sparire." Draco non ne era sicuro, ma gli sembrava che fosse stato Harry a dirlo. A sussurrarlo, in realtà. "Dio, Malfoy. Togliteli." Sì, era proprio Harry. 

"Sicuro che non avete mai combinato nulla?" Tristan era senza fiato quasi quanto Harry. " Perché, cazzo amico, non so proprio come hai fatto a resistere."

I due uomini restarono a guardare mentre le dita di Draco scivolavano via dal suo torace, fino alla patta dei suoi jeans. Entrambe le mani lavorarono sul bottone e la zip, e solo un paio di secondi dopo l'uccello di Draco scattò libero. Senza che né Harry né il fotografo gli dicessero alcunché, Draco iniziò a masturbarsi. Il silenzio nella stanza era assordante.

"Porca puttana," disse infine Tristan, senza staccare gli occhi dal mirino. "Vorrei solo andare lì e succhiarlo."

"Anche io," rispose Harry a bassa voce.

Draco adesso era semisdraiato sul divano, i jeans attorno alle sue caviglie. Una mano stava lentamente lavorando sulla sua erezione, e l'altra era tornata al petto per pizzicare il capezzolo sinistro. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e la testa gettata all'indietro; era come se lui fosse l'unico occupante della stanza.

Quando finalmente Draco venne, ansimando e boccheggiando, aprì gli occhi e si trovò davanti Harry e Tristan che lo fissavano entrambi a bocca aperta. 

"Cazzo, è stato magnifico," disse Tristan, togliendo la fotocamera dal treppiede. "Dobbiamo assolutamente farlo tornare ancora."

 

**5\. Pagamento, o Miglior Uso per una Nimbus.**

Quando Tristan ebbe portato la macchina fotografica nel suo laboratorio per trasferire le foto di Draco su computer, Harry e Draco si Materializzarono nell'ufficio di Harry.

"Devo ammetterlo, non vedo l'ora di vedere quelle foto. Non che possano essere meglio che assistere allo spettacolo dal vivo."

"E tu che avevi pensato fossi modesto," sbuffò Draco. "Posso chiederti come mai mi hai fatto portare le mie cose di scuola, se non dovevamo usarle?"

"Chi ha detto che non le avremmo usate?" Il tono di Harry era malizioso. "Lasciami sistemare il tuo pagamento, poi ci preoccuperemo di quello." Da un cassetto della scrivania prese un sacchetto. "Cento Galeoni, come promesso. Niente male per meno di un'ora di lavoro." Draco si allungò verso il sacchetto, ma Harry lo tirò leggermente indietro. "Però sarei disposto a pagarti di più se mi permettessi di farti delle foto _in privato."_

"Con le cose di scuola? Sei un pervertito, Potter." Ma Draco era interessato. Anzi, molto più che interessato, in realtà, dato che cominciava ad indurirglisi di nuovo.

"Ah, be', valeva la pena di tentare." Porse di nuovo il sacchetto a Draco, ma lui non lo prese.

"Non ho detto di no."

"Bene. Ora, quanto vuoi in più? Altri cento?"

"Tieniti i tuoi soldi. Fai una corsa a prendere la _tua_ divisa scolastica e saremo pari." Harry ghignò, e Draco ponderò l'idea di citarlo in giudizio per infrazione di trademark. "Quando ti Materializzerai di nuovo qui, sarò vestito di tutto punto."

\--

Draco non aveva mentito. Nel momento in cui Harry rientrò in ufficio vestito nell'oro e scarlatto di Gryffindor, Draco aveva già indossato i suoi abiti. Beh, non proprio _indossato_ , più che altro _messo addosso_ , dato che erano aperti e tutto Malfoy balzava agli occhi del mondo intero.

"Persino meglio di quanto ricordassi," alitò Harry. "Fottuto cazzo, Malfoy."

"È questo che vuoi, Potter? Vuoi 'fottere Malfoy'?" Draco massaggiò il suo uccello in tiro, senza spezzare il contatto visivo con Harry.

"Non direi di no, se l'opportunità si presentasse."

Draco con un saltello si sedette sulla grande scrivania di quercia, si sdraiò fino ad appoggiarsi sui gomiti, e spalancò oscenamente le gambe. "L'opportunità si sta presentando."

"Scopa," squittì in pratica Harry.

"Scusa?"

"Voglio fotterti col manico della tua scopa. Per prima cosa."

"Di nuovo, scusa?"

"Non forte o che... Voglio solo vederlo dentro di te." Harry aveva aperto la sua divisa e si stava accarezzando. "Voglio vedertici _impalato._ "

"Dèi, Potter, sei fuori di testa." Draco ghignò ancora. " _Accio_ scopa!" Dopo che questa arrivò volando attraverso la stanza, la porse a Harry, che l'appoggiò contro la scrivania. Il manico nero era liscio e lucido, e aveva un piccolo bulbo in punta. "Sta attento, è nuova."

Harry non disse nulla, semplicemente si frugò in tasca e tirò fuori un'enorme bottiglia di Eros*. Non perse tempo e si versò un po' del liquido viscoso sulle dita, per poi sfregarle sul buco arricciato di Draco. Inserì due dita in una volta sola, e le curvò per sfiorare la prostata di Draco. "Sdraiati."

"Mmm, sì. Scopami, sì." Harry non immaginava che Draco fosse così vocale. Velocemente lanciò un incantesimo Silenziante, insieme a parecchi di chiusura alla porta, e disse a Draco di tacere per un momento. Doveva chiamare la sua assistente per dirle di non passargli telefonate.

"Sono in riunione," disse al telefono, le sue dita ancora nel culo di Draco. "E non devo essere disturbato." Dopo aver messo giù la cornetta, ricominciò il suo massaggio interno. "Potrei andare avanti tutto il giorno. Ma non lo farò." Ancora qualche altra spinta e Harry fece scivolare via le sue dita. "Pronto?"

"Come sarò sempre." Harry si versò dell'altro lubrificante sulle dita, e lo strofinò sullo spesso manico di scopa, e poi di nuovo sull'apertura di Draco. Lo afferrò fermamente con entrambe le mani, e con lentezza spinse dentro la punta, stando attento a mantenerlo allineato.

"Aspetta, aspetta, solo un momento."

"Fa male?"

"No, è solo... diverso. In effetti è fantastico." Draco fece un respiro profondo ed espirò. "Continua."

"Solo un Malfoy può uscirsene con un 'continua' mentre gli stanno ficcando un manico di scopa nel culo."

"Non posso farci niente se io -oh, cazzo, sì, proprio _lì_ \- se io conosco le buone maniere." Le mani di Draco artigliarono il bordo della scrivania, stringendo fino a sbiancare le nocche. "Dèi, sì. Oh, cazzo. _Cazzo._ " A quanto pareva le buone maniere erano finite nel dimenticatoio.

Harry stava lentamente facendo scivolare la punta del manico dentro e fuori Draco. "Dovresti vederlo da qui. Potrei venire nelle mutande solo guardando."

"Allora lancia un _Accio_ alla macchina fotografica, così me lo fai vedere. Immagino -oh, _Merlino!_ \- immagino che tu abbia una macchina fotografica, qui, dato che - _cazzo_ \- eri così ansioso di fotografarmi in versione scolastica."

"In caso tu non l'abbia notato, Malfoy, ho le mani impegnate. Richiama tu la macchina fotografica."

"Va bene. Oh, sì, giralo un po'. Così. Mmm, è così _bello._ " Staccò una mano dal tavolo e l'alzò in aria. Harry smise di spingere in modo che Draco si concentrasse. " _Accio_ macchina fotografica!" La macchina fotografica arrivò in volo dallo scaffale nell'angolo e atterrò nel palmo di Draco, che la fece quasi cadere. "Eccotela."

"Devi accenderla."

"Non so come funziona questa maledetta cosa!" Draco se la rigirò tra le mani, e Harry scoppiò a ridere. "Che cazzo c'è da ridere?"

"Sei sdraiato sulla mia scrivania con una scopa nel sedere, cercando di capire come accendere una macchina fotografica. Cosa _non_ c'è da ridere?" La suddetta scopa sussultava leggermente per la risata di Harry, e Draco gemette. "Scusa, scusa. Vedi il quadrante lì in cima? Dovrebbe esserci una piccola 'A'. Giralo in senso orario finché il puntino nero è allineato con la 'A'." Harry sentì la macchina accendersi. "Bene, ora schiaccia il bottoncino con sopra una saetta finché sul display non appare la scritta 'flash-off', poi passamela. Mi sporgo io per prenderla, tu stai fermo."

"Bene, tieni," Draco allungò più che poté il braccio per passare a Harry la macchina. "Dannati aggeggi babbani," borbottò.

"Ok, ora stai fermo mentre cerco di fare tutto con una mano sola." Con molta attenzione tenne la scopa a posto con una mano, mentre con l'altra riuscì a scattare una foto decente. "Oh, _cazzo_ ," esalò appena vide l'immagine sul display. "Questa devi proprio vederla." Con cautela ripassò la macchina fotografica a Draco.

"Allora è fantastico da vedere quanto da sentire. Vai avanti, Potter; spingilo dentro un po' di più." Quando sentì il bulbo sulla punta del manico sfregare avanti e indietro contro la sua prostata, Draco tornò ad aggrapparsi al bordo della scrivania con la mano libera, avendo il buon senso di metter giù la macchina fotografica prima di farla cadere. "Così, sì, così." I suoi occhi erano serrati, e il respiro s'era fatto affannato, ed anche Harry stava iniziando ad ansimare, sull'orlo dell'orgasmo. "Fottimi, oh Déi, fottimi!"

" _Non_ verrai così. Verrai solo col mio uccello nel culo." Delicatamente Harry fece scivolare la scopa fuori da Draco, e l'appoggiò ancora contro la scrivania. L'ultima decina di centimetri del manico era scivolosa e lucida di lubrificante. Draco mugolò alla vista dello spesso manico di legno che era stato dentro di lui, facendolo quasi urlare dal piacere. Harry rimase semplicemente a guardare mentre il buco dilatato di Draco iniziava a contrarsi. Si piegò in avanti e tuffò la lingua nelle sue profondità.

"Porca puttana! Stai _tentando_ di uccidermi?"

"Il pensiero mi ha sfiorato," disse Harry, togliendo brevemente la faccia da in mezzo le gambe di Draco, prima di rimettersi seriamente al lavoro, "Ma sono passati anni," mormorò contro la pelle bollente e bagnata.

"Oh, _ohhh_ , continua a _farlo_."

"Veramente ho in mente qualcosa di meglio." Si raddrizzò, aprì del tutto la divisa e allungò la mano per prendere la bottiglia di Eros "Reggiti forte, Malfoy." Lo spinse indietro e si arrampicò sulla scrivania, tra le sue gambe. Con un'unica, forte spinta affondò completamente nel corpo teso di Draco. "Toccati mentre ti scopo, voglio vederti venire." Harry gli tenne le gambe spalancate oltre il possibile, ed incominciò a fotterlo.

"Tutto qui, Potter?" e Harry lo sbatté con maggior forza, spingendolo quasi giù dal tavolo. " _Cazzo_ , sì, così si ragiona!" Lo stava scopando così forte che Draco riusciva a malapena a tenere una mano sul suo uccello per masturbarsi. Non che ne avesse bisogno, dato che dopo poche altre spinte, schizzò uno spesso arco di fluido oltre il proprio stomaco, sul petto e sul mento. Passò un dito nelle gocce sul suo viso, e tremante le leccò via.

"Ci sono quasi, " riuscì a dire Harry a denti stretti. " _Cazzo_ , ci sono _quasi_."

"Dèi, Harry, sei _fantastico. Fantastico, cazzo_ ," Draco ormai stava ansimando. "Scopami, _sì_ , oh, è _fantastico."_

"Eri così sexy con quella scopa che ti sporgeva fuori," boccheggiò Harry. "Avrei passato tutto il giorno a guardarti così."

"Vienimi dentro, voglio sentirti venire dentro di me," lo blandì Draco, stringendo i suoi muscoli stanchi attorno all'uccello di Harry. " _Sì,"_ ansimò quando sentì Harry dare un altro forte colpo dentro di lui e irrigidirsi, mentre il suo orgasmo lo inondava. "Ho aspettato così a lungo di sentirti dentro di me." Harry non diede segno di aver registrato ciò che Draco aveva detto: aveva tolto da lui il suo uccello che andava ammorbidendosi, e stava sul pavimento, le gambe tremanti, a leccare il proprio seme dal buco arrossato e abusato di Draco, che gemette sonoramente quando la lingua di Harry lo lambì.

"Amo il mio sapore in te," disse Harry alla fine, guardando in su. Aveva il mento bagnato di sperma, saliva e lubrificante. Draco poté solo annuire. "Mi sono sempre chiesto quale fosse il tuo sapore."

"Sempre?" gli chiese Draco, passandosi una mano fra i capelli bagnati di sudore. Non era ancora in grado di muoversi da sopra la scrivania.

"Più o meno, sì." Harry leccò ancora e Draco rabbrividì. "E ho sempre voluto sentirti dire il mio nome mentre ti affondo dentro. Non ne hai idea."

"E la cosa della scopa?"

"Mi è venuta in mente l'altro giorno, mentre mi facevo una sega con le tue foto amatoriali." Dopo un'altra profonda leccata, Harry si tirò su finché la sua faccia non fu alla stessa altezza di quella di Draco, e si piegò verso di lui. "Però non pensavo che ci saresti stato. Pervertito bastardo."

"Parla quello che ha appena leccato la propria sborra dal buco del culo di un altro uomo!"

"Vuoi assaggiare? E' magnifico." Draco annuì, e Harry lo baciò. Era un bacio lento, calcolato, che gli fece venire i brividi lungo la schiena. Avvolse le braccia intorno al collo di Harry e lo attirò a sé per averne ancora.

Harry aveva ragione: era magnifico.

 

**6\. Il risultato.**

Si udì un forte CRACK! quando Draco si Materializzò nell'ufficio di Harry. "Sei in ritardo," disse Harry, dando un'occhiata all'orologio, ma non a Draco. "Hai portato la tua scopa?"

 

_Fine._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Noticine esplicative (della traduttrice) :**  
>  _*Death Eater Monthly_ : "Il Mensile del Mangiamorte"... un titolo, un programma (La maledizione del mese, Cruciatus -come potenziarlo-, Tortura Creativa... ok, credo sia abbastanza chiaro).  
> * _Eros_ : lubrificante estremamente scivoloso, inodore, insapore, a base di silicone. Non viene assorbito dalla pelle, non asciuga, perciò non c'è bisogno di riapplicarlo, e ne basta poco. E' addirittura resistente all'acqua. La sua viscosità lo rende particolarmente adatto al sesso anale (non l'avemmo mai detto... secondo voi questa nota è da considerarsi pubblicità occulta o palese? In ogni caso non è intenzionale).


End file.
